2013-11-25 - Double the Arrows, Double the Trouble
Checkmate is a bitch when they call in favors they are owed. This is why Arsenal had to last minute get Red Robin to babysit his daughter for him for a couple days. Currently, he's in the middle of some hell hole in warmer climate. He thinks they called it Madripoor, ya, they did. He is camped out with his bow out and bronculars atop a roof top. He is expecting a partner for the extraction mission of a known criminal with information (supposedly) on The Agenda that recently caused a big stink with Asia, HYDRA, the Kryptonians, Avengers, and Justice League. Checkmate is camped out a little further away. They wear black uniforms and wear white masks. It's a little strange perhaps, but they are a former U.S. co-ops group (least this section is U.S.) that S.H.I.E.L.D. obtained after the merger. They are the 'other world's' intelligence experts. One Agent, likely female from the way they speak is providing Hawkeye with directions of the roof-top that his partner will be waiting, Former Agent Harper. He worked under Checkmate before, dishonorably discharged, but he owes them favors. Great history summary provided, right? Clint loves Madripoor, it's right up there with getting shot in the foot with your own arrow. Though really after fighting vampires in New Orleans an extraction job sounds like a piece of cake even if the cake is being served by weird guys in masks. "Got it right, this Harper guy is not your favorite person but he owes you, so you'll use him to get the job done. Huh, I've been there, before," he summarizes to the lady in the mask. Once he has the directions, he's gone, figuring he'll learn more from the guy who's butt is going to be on the line with him. He zips from roof to roof over the streets of Madripor on the lines trailing from his cable arrows. When he finds the right spot, he lands in a crouch and removes his bow from the line smoothly and quickly got to show these CHECKMATE guys how the pros do it after all. He scans the rooftop looking for this Harper guy, his eyes hidden behind high tech shades. Arsenal a.k.a. Former Agent Harper is curled up behind a so-called chimney. He hears the light thump. He then says a quiet, "Check," waiting for the matching codeword of 'Mate'. A dumb secret code, but whatever, Arsenal just assumes they think he is dumb and can't remember something more complicated...not that he complaints, if they think he's dumb, they won't ask a lot from him, right? Clint hesitates a moment before saying the reply, because, seriously. "Mate," he says crouching down low and crouching in the shadow of the smokestack. "How's it going? We got eyes on target?" He keeps away from the edge of the building for now letting Harper be the eyes for now. "I got eyes on the target, though I rather wish I didn't. He's rutting like there is no tomorrow and I think I'm about to throw up. Geez man, close the blinds. Oh wait, this place is too cheap for blinds." An arm then holds the bronculars out before a face appears as he half turns. "Name is Arsenal," he says in a semi-friendly tone, and then he blinks, "Heeeeey! Your wearing purple...seriously? Purple? When does Checkmate goons wear purple?" He just seriously called them goons. "Really?" Clint says and takes binoculars and crawls to the edge of the building to have a look. "Oh god," he says. "See what you mean. Also, heh, Checkmate wishes they could pull off purple, also, love your cartoon, big fan," he says his disgust at what he saw giving way to wry humor. "Hawkeye," he says. "Annoyance of SHIELD and an Avenger." Arsenal groans, "I hate that cartoon, but I can't bitch about it publicly cause it does provide money for charity and my daughter loves it." He sounds pained. But he then nods, "Thought as much, the /purple/ gave it away," teasing Hawkeye even more now. "It's neat to meet another bow user. Not many outside the Arrow Family, though we sorta adopted Arrowette by default before she retired." Arsenal hrms, "Hey, one of the Green Lanterns joined your group, didn't they? The one Green Arrow calls 'The Replacement' I think, black hair?" He then squints at the window, "Man...finish already so we can bust your ass. I'm seriously not busting your BARE ass. I don't want to see that up close and personal." Another change of topic, "What's your fave trick arrows?" Their archers, of course Arsenal is going to want to talk about arrows. Clint hands back the binoculars "Yeah, seeing it through these was bad enough," he says about their target's ass before he settles in to wait for him to be done. "Yep, we've got him, good guy, haven't worked with him much, he's off world a lot doing whatever those Green Lanterns guys do," he shrugs. "As for arrows, hmm, explosive, putty, and acid are my most useful ones, my apprentice has these sleep arrows I've got to adapt too, oh, and just coming back from fighting vampires, I've learned to love the classic target arrow again. Shootable stakes. Got to love it." Then he pauses, "Wait you have a daughter? How's that work with the hero thing? I mean I can't date someone who's not a super and not have them get kidnapped, how's that work having a kid?" "Ya, the Corps. Fighting aliens and galatic threats, and sometimes dying, and sometimes resurrecting, and doing really odd things. Grew up with one of them, the first human Green Lantern." Still, Roy grins at the list Clint gives, "Fun. I rarely use my acid ones, but got into the freeze arrows once I figured out with Cyborg how to make one. Explosive is fun, and my glue arrows and net arrows, along with grapple arrows mega-useful. Boxing arrows...just for shits and giggles, though they really work. Knocked lots of people out with them, but it looks like something from a Wiley Coyote and Road Runner cartoon, or maybe Bugs Bunny." Though Arsenal looks curious, "And what's the Target Arrow and seriously, what would you use Shootable Stakes for?" But at the mention of a daughter, Arsenal grins, "Ya, my pride and joy." But his smile slips away a bit, and he takes uses the returned binoculars to check on their target and wince again as he lowers them. "She has gotten kidnapped...numerous times. I always get her back. It's stressful, worrisome, feels like torture whenever she is in danger. When the Labyrinth took me, I thought I would die with worry. If you can believe it, I owe Deathstroke for saving her life during that terrible time. Guess he isn't entirely a cold-hearted bastard after all, but don't tell him I said so. He might try to shoot me, and that would suck." "Huh, I really got to cut our Lantern some slack then, sounds like he's got enough to do on his day job," Clint says shaking his head. "So how many human Lanterns are there? I assume ours is a later one if he's the replacement." Then it's all about the arrows "Really, I've got a freeze arrow too almost never use it, but seriously boxing glove arrows? That's a thing? But then I have a boomerang arrow so who am I to judge? And by target arrow, I mean target arrow, your standard wooden sports store arrow, simple point on the end. As for shooting shootable stakes, one word man, vampires. They're real," he nods but by his tone and expression it's anyone's guess if he's joking. "Really, huh, that's pretty much exactly why I don't think I'll ever have kids I mean, who needs that kind of stress when you're working. Also, I can barely take care of myself, so there's also that," then a frown. "Deathstroke, heard of him, he, or someone trading on his name snuck into the Avengers Academy, threatened a friend of mine. Don't suppose you know where I can find him?" "The Green Lantern I grew up with, the one you know 'Replacement', and there are two others, so four now. Two are assigned to this sector, and the other two are part of the something guard, like the one you work with. It's like some super elite group or something, don't know too much about it. Oh! Soranik Natu, an alien Green Lantern I heard is working here on Earth and actually joined the Justice League, but she's assigned to another sector. She's hot from what I saw on television." And Arsenal is actually a bundle of information. Arsenal says, "Last I heard he was working with the Thunderbolts, trainer. But I know someone was impersonating him back home, an illisionist. Otherwise, try the black market, should be able to get his contact information and shoot him a call or E-Mail. Don't think it be against his mandate to say if it was really a job of his or not, he just won't reveal his employer." "Ah, I was expecting it to be a trick arrow, so it didn't click. And wait, seriously? Vampires? Ewwww....," is Arsenal's response. But something catches the corner of Arsenal's eyes nd he lifts the binoculars. "Thank goodness, he's finished and dressing. /Finally/." He then lowers the binoculars. "They have some bouncers inside, so jumping him inside could cause problems and outside, well...could draw attention though unless he has allies nearby he's screwed I suspect in this place from what I hear. I usually fly by the seat of my pants cause my plans suck. I can hit pretty much anything, but my real strength is fast draw and the fact that pretty much any distance weapony is my playground. You?" Talk about a quick get-to-know you from trick arrows to strengths." Clint nods at the stuff about the Green Lanterns "Right, heard about the Natu girl, I think she and the Replacement-" yes Clint has picked up the nickname. "-are an item or something, this is all second hand though so who knows. As for Deathstroke word is he left the Thunderbolts, or so says that Waller person running them now, but I can put the word out I'm looking for him. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dealing with the sort of guy who'd try to kill me just for looking for him. Got enough crazies after my ass as it is," he says. "Yeah, no worries, but yeah, seriously ew," Clint says shuddering remembering some of the more icky moments in New Orleans. "Strengths? Shooting my bow, throwing things, hand to hand and I'm getting decent with some melee weapons again. Can do guns, but really don't like to. I do alright with planning though in this case we're pretty much looking at a snatch and grab, so direct seems to work," he eyes the place and frowns "A little tight for bow work inside, so let's hit him when he's on the outside. Did he show up in a car, if so, then I say we let him get in, we hit the car, knock his ass out and take him for a drive back to your friends in the masks," he pauses and glances back "What's with those masks anyhow?" "Love martial arts and finding the most creative weapon I can use from commonly available items. Still trying to debate how to kill someone with a bending straw. I think I figured out a way to use tissue paper though." Ya, Arsenal has his geek moments, this is one of them. Arsenal though nods, "Nope, not a lot of cars on this island. A few, not too many. He walked here. We can use my net arrow though to haul him about. Oooh, handcuff arrows, when was the last time I used those?" Roy feels back into his quiver, "Na...don't have any, I got a boxing glove arrow though." He pulls it out and hands it over. "Test it out later, real slap stick comedy, I'm serious." And he grins. "I know, those masks are seriously lame. I was classified as special agent though, so rarely ever wore one. But it's also what got my ass in trouble...don't fall for your target, /worse/ idea /ever/. Though I got the love of my life from it," meaning his daughter. "And lookie there, already coming out...of the building, not the suit." Did he just crack a joke about Iron Man's press release? "I feel generous tonight. You can have lead, I'll take clean-up," Arsenal says. "Bendy straws are rough, but if you bite off an end and keep your thumb on the bend you can go for the eye with it," Clint reasons, as a thought experiment. "Anyhow, I don't kill," he says. "At least not anymore." He frowns when he hears about the car situation, cars are great in these situations, nice little places you can tote a knocked out guy in. Anyhow not an option. "Net arrow it is," Clint says before taking the boxing glove arrow. He smirks at it and lets it balance on his finger. "Wow, still shootable, you gotta tell me how you made that, also, handcuff arrow? That I need to see." Yep Clint is geeking out too. Then he stops. "Seriously, your kid's mother, was your target? Wow, and I thought I had girl troubles. So, she still around, in jail..." he trails off knowing this could go to some bad places. "Anyhow, mission, also, yeah, yeah, Tony's Iron Man," he flinches a bit when he says it, yeah a little late, but hey he learned something from his whole blowing Tony's cover thing. "And sure, I'll run lead, you just bag his ass and help me drag him back to the crazy mask people." He shakes his head at that as he pulls out a cable arrow and get's ready to make his move. "One of my fave arrows as a kid. I think I sometimes even made POW sounds." Even Arsenal is snickering at himself. It's great to have someone to geek out over /arrows/ of all things. "And sure, we should seriously talk shop soon." As for the girl troubles, he rolls his eyes, "Ya...please, do /not/ ask me for romance advice. I can only tell you what /not/ to do. Cause I always do what I shouldn't typically." Apparently people like to ask him for romanace advice, which tortures him. "Ya, mission." Mission, sooo much better than talking romance. "Check boss!" Just Arsenal's quietly pitched chipper voice of impishness, makes him seem younger than he really is. But he used to be a side-kick, so he has lots of sass and plenty of confidence when it comes to his abilities. But Arsenal starts to move, running low before he takes a leap to the next building and lands in a roll before he comes to his feet, still moving. He did it to keep as quiet as possible and not draw as much attention to himself by sillotetting. But he is trailing the target. Clint chuckles. "I think I've already got a mod in mind for one of these," he says about the boxing glove arrow before he tucks it away into his quiver. "Anyhow yeah, when we're done we need to exchange contact info, talk shop, hang out," he nods and then adds "And not advise each other on our relationships because, yeah, most of mine sort of explode." Then it's mission time, Hawkeye shakes his head at Arsenal's whole chipper go-getter thing, but he nods and lets him race on ahead after their target, while he goes for the more blunt approach. He fires a cable arrow into the building accross the street and swings down to street level, landing in a roll, and coming out with his bow in hand. There's not a lot of places to hide on narrow street, so Clint doesn't bother, in fact, he whistles. "Yo," he shouts after the guy. "Got something for you," then with a smooth practiced motion he draws and fires a Taser arrow. Which totally should have been on his favorites list. He makes a mental note to mention it to Arsenal later. "Ya, mission." Mission, sooo much better than talking romance. "Check boss!" Just Arsenal's quietly pitched chipper voice of impishness, makes him seem younger than he really is. But he used to be a side-kick, so he has lots of sass and plenty of confidence when it comes to his abilities. But Arsenal starts to move, running low before he takes a leap to the next building and lands in a roll before he comes to his feet, still moving. He did it to keep as quiet as possible and not draw as much attention to himself by sillotetting. But he is trailing the target. Clint chuckles. "I think I've already got a mod in mind for one of these," he says about the boxing glove arrow before he tucks it away into his quiver. "Anyhow yeah, when we're done we need to exchange contact info, talk shop, hang out," he nods and then adds "And not advise each other on our relationships because, yeah, most of mine sort of explode." Then it's mission time, Hawkeye shakes his head at Arsenal's whole chipper go-getter thing, but he nods and lets him race on ahead after their target, while he goes for the more blunt approach. He fires a cable arrow into the building accross the street and swings down to street level, landing in a roll, and coming out with his bow in hand. There's not a lot of places to hide on narrow street, so Clint doesn't bother, in fact, he whistles. "Yo," he shouts after the guy. "Got something for you," then with a smooth practiced motion he draws and fires a Taser arrow. Which totally should have been on his favorites list. He makes a mental note to mention it to Arsenal later. The guy is a definitely not what one would call pretty. When his body was viewed earlier while he rutted the muscles were almost warped, tight and wiry, and he was much too thin. When he is walking down the street, Angus Welch's clothes seem to hang on his thin frame. When the arrow shoots off, Angus' eyes get really wide and he lets out a scream of pain. But he is suddenly reaching for the taser to yank its connections out of him while breathing heavily. And that is when Arsenal is moving, shooting a net arrow from his vantage point, which whips about Angus and causes him to stumble and kinda keel over. It isn't finished there however, as he starts yanking and ripping at the netting that isn't supposed to be able to rip, his eyes glowing green, as his body starts to transform into...something that looks a lot like Martian Manhunter. Arsenal's jaw drops. They are seriously screwed, and just found out a bit of information about The Agenda they likely wish wasn't happening. "That's not good," Clint says as the guy they're after starts to change shape and shows off his strength. Seeing Arsenal stunned by this turn of events he figures he's not the only one surprised by this. Also, it likely means the plan's the same. He draws and fires on the green guy, putty arrow, hoping the thick resin like substance that explodes out of the arrow will keep this guy down until he can figure out what the hell is going on. He puts a second putty arrow to his string and fires that as well, just in case. Except, the man suddenly phases like Shadowcat and it goes right through him before he resolidifes and is free of the netting. Apparently he got bored with the hard way. "Humans...you have made a grave mistake to tamper with The Agenda." He is then flying toward Hawkeye! Arsenal is pulling out an arrow, and he shoots a grenade arrow right in front of the cloned alien and before Hawkeye, sending debris flying. "Move it! They somehow found a way to clone Martian Manhunter!" Which should be impossible! Unless they found a way to block their telepathy powers from 'the source', and even then...is this even possible?! Arsenal's head hurts. Hey, could be worse, could be another Kryptonian! "Phasing, super strength, super endurance, shape-shifting, and flight!" And he prays no telepathy. Clint boggles as the green guy phases through the net. "Yeah, this is bad," he says to himself when he sees the guy coming his way he fires an explosive arrow down range to join Arsenal's grenade one and then he runs for it. When he hears the list of powers he runs faster. "This guy got weaknesses!" he shouts. Because on foot against a flying super-strong alien, he didn't like his chances. A thing about it, "FIRE!" Likely not something Roy should be sharing with Hawkeye, but he's desperate. The smoke provides Clint with some cover to escape. Arsenal is searching for his Greek Fire Arrow, but instead pulls an Acetylene Torch as it has been a while. But just as suddenly as Arsenal is moving, so is the enemy. Just as Arsenal is notching his arrow, the Green alien is flying toward Arsenal and goes to grab him about the throat. The release of the arrow and how it flares up draws a nasty scream from the being and he drops Arsenal to fly backwards and pull the thing from his festering flesh. Arsenal drops and rolls back to his feet, gasping for some air, "Wrong arrow..," and coughs, as he is starting to run. Not that they can outrun the alien! He just isn't sure what else to do, "I forgot my Greek Fire arrows! Too dangerous for close packed buildings, so I didn't bring them!" Oh shit. "Greek fire?" Clint asks as he pulls an arrow from his quiver. "Yeah going to need to steal that one too," he says and then fires the shot at the green alien. Flare arrow, very hot, very bright, basically like a chemical flare at the end of a stick. Not exactly a silver bullet but for now it will do. "Don't suppose you've got a gasoline arrow on you do you?" he asks even as he looks around for something that might burn. Probably not gas, but if he can raid a bar for some booze, that'll work in a pinch. He's got one more flare arrow left and he wants to make it count. "Oh, ya! I have a flare arrow!" Arsenal has a flare arrow too, and he pulls out his own to fire at the Green Alien, but it's his own REGULAR arrow, psyching out the Green Alien, forcing him to dodge rather than concentrate on catching up to them. "I really have some!" But gas is a no, booze should be yes, and there is a building with lights on nearby, a bar. And Arsenal shoots the grapple arrow and hooks it on the rooftop and is soon sliding down and heading feet first through a window just barely large enough to slip into. This should be an interesting welcoming. Least the two are thinking alike. Criminals are staring at Arsenal before he says, "Not here to arrest you! Just the crazy alien clone outside, and...here we go!" He is grabbing some booze and is soon tossing a glass bottoe toward Hawkeye as the man runs street-level, "Think high man! It will burn well enough, we just got to hit him, who wants to be bait?" Clint snags the bottle out of the air, even as he keeps running. "I'll do it," he says sticking the bottle in his chest webbing and firing another plain arrow at the alien clone to keep him guessing. "Hey, Green-guy, AIM sent me to tell you the Agenda sucks!" he taunts. Though if the Agenda is pulling stuff like this off, he may have keep an eye out for these guys down the line. Clint pulls out the bottle as he turns to run again, ready in case the guy does catch up to him before Arsenal can act. Arsenal ducks down into the shadows, as if he went back into the building, but it was a fient. He has the bottles ready. They are still something to throw! He tests their weights. The green guy is flying faster now, phasing to dodge the fake fire arrow, "You will not fool me again Human!" He's coming in fast now, hands reaching out to grab at Clint! That is when Arsenal jumps out of the shadows and starts running fully force, his bow put away he holds a bottle in each hand, and he's throwing them hard and with surprising accurancy as the go neck over bottom flying toward the alien. Clint pounds the pavement hard, he can practically feel the alien getting closer and it's shadow growing on the ground beneith his feet. When it's close, he drops and rolls out of the alien's path and throws his own bottle at him before he reaches back for his last flare arrow. "Sorry to break it to you, buddy," Clint puts the arrow to string and fires. "Sorta just did!" The glasses break and there is a scream of rage, "You will fail!" The alien twists about, phasing out. Hawkeye releases his arrow, and on its tail there is another arrow zipping by him. Arsenal had pulled and released his arrow just that quickly! The two flare arrows seem as if they are going through the alien at first, but then he catches fire even when phased! He screams out in pain! Arsenal is moving again, but takes a pause near Hawkeye, "Gawd...even a criminal and clone...this is horrible to watch." He doesn't throw up though, he doesn't lose it. But he does pull out a target arrow, fingers shaking slightly and he moves to take aim at the alien as he starts to burn horribly. Clint flinches but doesn't look away as he watches the alien burn. He draws an arrow of his own, and says to Aresnal. "It's alright, I got this, I didn't know the guy he was made from," then if there are no objections from Arsenal he fires the killing shot. A bit of shame is what Arsenal feels, but he lowers the arrow and bow. "Sorry," he says quietly. The compassion that comes off this guy, it's like something 'other' perhaps for Clint. He actually feels horrible for his own actions, no matter how required they were. And as Hawkeye loosens the arrow, the fire makes it easier to peirce the Martian's body and the last scream dies away. Arsenal does move then and realize another arrow, this time a fire extinguisher one, knocking out the fire. The now have 'evidence' for Checkmate and S.W.O.R.D. to fight over. There is no way he's going to tell Superboy about this, but he's thinking he should maybe tell J'onn. "Not what Checkmate wanted, but gawd...and army of these, we can only hope he's a prototype. And just canon fodder, meant to be thrown away. I /really/ hate The Agenda." Clint lowers his bow after he takes the shot, and lets out a long slow breath. The compassion is something other to him, he's been in the game awhile now, working with SHIELD with Nat, has hardened him to doing what is necessary. Also it helps that green shape shifting aliens are not something he's fond of. Still the way the thing died. It'll be in his head for awhile. Not really good at being Mr Empathy, or good with advice, Clint puts a hand on Arsenal's shoulder. "Yeah, they're not my favorite people either," he says quietly and then adds. "Want me to call your back up, get this taken care of, if there's more of these guys around, Checkmate's going to want to jump on this." SHIELD too, though he'd file his report later. A nod at that, "Ya, they are going to want to figure out how they managed to do this. And...I can't hide this from J'onn. He's going to need to know their cloning him. Other than Miss Martian, he's pretty much last of his kind. Ah shit, Miss Martian. That girl's so innocent it's not funny, I can't tell her." Arsenal is protective too of his friends and teammates. "J'onn help though I think, I'll check with Checkmate, though they likely be whiney bitches about it." He pinches the bridge of his nose. Clint lets Arsenal talk nodding along and trying not to look at the burnt corpse of the cloned J'onn. "I'll let SHIELD know too, they'll probably want Checkmate to take point on this one, since it's deeply your world stuff, but they sure as hell don't want to see more of these guys," he gestures at the corpse. "Running around working for the Agenda." He taps his ear comms to call in Checkmate like he promised, then when he's done he lowers his hand and moves back to Arsenal's side. "You going to be okay?" he asks him. "This is a lot to carry." Arsenal nods, "It work out somehow. I've survived this long, and believe me...this isn't the worse of it, just the newest. Ya...let's not talk about my luck right now. So, what you doing after this mission? Apparently they have another lined up for me, but haven't told me where or when yet." "Home," Clint answers. "This is mission two for me and I'm technically in charge of an investigation for SHIELD in NYC as well, so home, catch like 30 minutes of sleep and then spend the rest of the day explaining where I was to my girlfriend, and being yelled at by one of the people working for me." He stops and considers. "So yeah, my luck is shit too, do you think it's something to do with the bows? Does Green Arrow have to deal with stuff like this?" Public Hawkeye laughs. Nice, Starfie! Arsenal is then laughing. "Shit, when did I get a twin?" Humor there, rather than competitiveness. "Though you do have a girlfriend, that's a bonus." A shrug then, "Well, he died once and then came back ot life from the power of a Green Lantern ring sorta, but was souless and he had to get his soul back in his body which...ya, maybe you don't want to know what other weird shit we get to deal with." When the call is made in, Checkmate is soon driving down the road in S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car, and is soon wrapping up and tossing the 'evidence' in the back. The female lead sounds annoyed, "Couldn't catch it alive, could you Harper?" Arsenal then leans toward Hawkeye, "Don't try to date your co-workers," he whispers. "Ha," Clint says. "Funny you should say that, I got mistaken for you one time," Clint says before pulling a face at the whole Green Arrow story. "Ugh. Sounds like the stuff we get into we just had a guy come back from the dead, but now he's this blue energy being, doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, it's kinda crazy, and I'm not even going to touch what happened when Tony's ex came back from the dead. Long story short, I got shot and almost drowned," he shakes his head. "Also, why no girlfriend. Don't you work with that orange alien supermodel and Supergirl?" he asks. When Checkmate arrives he shakes his head at the masks again and at Arsenal's comment he barks a laugh and gives him a sympathetic nod "A few years too late with that advice man." "Wait, seriously?! Oh man! That's awesome! Well, for me...wait, why would I be wearing purple?" Arsenal then makes a bit of a face at that. "And ya, coming back from the dead sucks. If your guy wants to talk to my guy, wait..that sounds weird. Anyway! Green Arrow can be gotten ahold of through the Justice League." He then nods, "Me, usually it's poison." His ex and all. "And Kori? Starfire?! She almost married my best friend! But then left Earth, went through two husbands her own race, and now she's back, I don't think she's dating anyone right now, but she's definitely hands off for me." But he then makes a face about the few years too late for that advice. "Sorry," Arsenal says with compassion. The Checkmate agent is still scolding them, before she finally says, "Will you pay attention to me for once in your life?!" THAT, was a little shrill. Arsenal winces, "Umm...sorry Le...umm...Agent. Anyway, he shapeshifted and attacked us, and you try subduing someone with super strength, super endurance, flight, and phasing while they try to kill you. I can also get ahold of Martian Manhunter to assist with the investigation and review. To my understanding he shouldn't even be cloneable, so they fact they found a way around it....it's mega-bad news for us, and will likely upset him greatly." The white masked agent crosses her arms over her chest, "I'll /think/ about it," she still sounds pissed. "Hey purple is a great colour, the Roman emperors wore purple," or so Bobbi told him one time. "Anyhow doubt you could pull it off with that hair anyhow," he says before he nods a bit more seriously. "I'll have my guy Simon give them a call if he wants to talk things out, and ugh, okay I see why you can't go for the orange girl, Starfire, that sounds messy," he pauses and nods at the sympathy "Thanks, she shot me too actually," he adds thinking about his work ex. "Twice." Judging by how Arsenal's Checkmate ex is dealing with him, it sounds like she's thinking about doing the same. Clint just steps back and let Arsenal take the brunt of it for a beat or two before he steps in "Yeah, this guy was out of control, and if the real guy is like this plus telepathy I'd say the smart play is let a friend bring him the news. I mean /I/ wouldn't want to be the guy to tell a telepathic shapeshifting Martian that a bunch of whacknut science-nerds are trying to clone him for evil. Would you?" "No shooting me!" That from Arsenal to his ex. "I wouldn't shoot you I'd stab you anyway idoit!" That is not helping matters. "Don't do that, and no poison either!" Yes, Arsenal just panicked, it's kinda funny actually. "You are a moron Harper!" The woman then starts to ignore Arsenal after she takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "You think he's a threat?" "J'onn? No! And I know you didn't ask me! But I think I should be the one to tell him. I know I suck at this stuff, but he can sense I care and I'm sincere about it past the fact it's a threat to the world. And J'onn will respect privacy in your head unless he has major reason to /not/, like projecting muderous thoughts at him." Clint does his best to hide a smile at the exchange between Arsenal and his ex, but he gets all serious faced when he gets asked that question. "Not really, he's Justice League, which means he rolls with Superman, who from what I can tell isn't going to work with someone who's going to fly off the handle," he explains. "What I said was mostly hyperbole, to say just what Arsenal said, it's better this come from a friend than a stranger," then anticipating looks like he'd get from the Avengers after using a big word he adds. "I looked it up one time." "Just once? Impressive," Arsenal is teasing Hawkeye now. The Agent though snorts, "Fine. I'll still consider bringing him in, I'll let you know before your final mission hot shot," this pointed toward Arsenal. Then toward Hawkeye, "And don't think you are all that, you are just a case specialist." She then turns about and goes to get into the car with the 'evidence' to leave. "You know, I'm thinking we should be scare about now, as there may be some people that recognize Checkmate," Arsenal suggests. "Or us." Clint snorts at Arsenal's remark. There's a snort for the Checkmate lady as well, he's full of them tonight, "Also one of the world's mightiest heroes. Have an action figure and everything," he calls after her shaking his head. He turns to Arsenal then and nods. "Yeah, time to get out of here, but here," he grabs his ID out of his pocket and switches it to PDA mode and passes it to Arsenal. "Contact info, we'll definitely need to hang out sometime." And Arsenal is soon jotting down the information. "Majorly. My daughter likes pink best, but I think she will go wild over your outfit too." He smirks, gets the info entered and hands it back. "And seriously cool on the tech, used some consoles similar to it at Checkmate after the merge." "Heh, I'm never hearing the end of this purple stuff am I?" Hawkeye jokes before he takes back the ID and slips into a pocket. "Yeah we get some really good toys in the Avengers thanks to Stark," he explains. "Anyhow will call you when I get back to city and see if we can arrange some time to hang out but until then, good luck with the next op and try not to let the chick with the mask murder you." A play grin from Arsenal, "Na....I still get some Speedy jokes to this day myself, so course you can't live that shit down. Though luckily, someone else has finally inherited the name, so they tamed down some cause a girl is the new Speedy," he says with a chuckle. "I'll see you then, and honestly? As long as I pay attention, she has nothing on my ex when it comes to assassination. I'm good. Thanks for the concern though." "Speedy?" Hawkeye asks brow arching above his glasses. Nickname for Arsenal aquired. "And sounds like a real fun time, we'll have to get drunk and you can tell me all about her. I'll tell you about the one who shot me." Then Clint is folding up his bow and getting ready to head out, as he departs he waves back over his shoulder. "Anytime Speedy, watch yourself out there," he jokes as he heads to his extraction point.